1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic detachable multi-functional LED lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a fluorescent lamp consumes much power and contains mercury and fluorescent powder that are harmful to human bodies; therefore, lamps using LED as luminous sources have taken the place of fluorescent lamps in recent years. However, the power source portion of a conventional LED is necessary to provide an AC/DC inverter and a driving circuit, while its luminous source portion has to be equipped with a constant-current circuit and an LED module, hence increasing cost considerably. In addition, although only the LED module of the luminous source portion is likely to cause trouble, yet, so long as one LED is damaged, lighting becomes uneven and it needs to be replaced. Therefore, the whole set of LED lamp is to be thrown away and replaced with a new one, thus wasting money, (because the power source portion or the lamp are still usable), and also encumbering environment. Moreover, although it is unlikely to squander money and impair environmental protection in case only the LED module is replaced, with other good parts kept in use, yet an LED contains lots of components and in an assembling process, many locking members like screws are often used. Therefore, it is extremely inconvenient in replacing and maintaining and as a result, users may hesitate to use LED lamps.